Tomoeda Tournament
by Siobhan Terrace
Summary: Crossover with Beyblade. I KNOW, it scares me too... read explanation inside. Plotless.
1. Prologue

¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Author's notes: Here we go!  
  
I do NOT own CCS. I do NOT own Beyblade. I am just going to say that ONCE!  
  
I know I recently already put this up, but I re-did it with both shows' English names because it was terribly twisted, but I still used Tomoeda instead of Reedington (or is it Readington?). I also used Eriol instead of Eli Moon, because I don't like his English name. Sorry, I think I'm twisted after all. For those of you who haven't read this yet, read on...  
  
Now, I don't generally like Beyblade at all. Why? Well, it was a forced thing out of my little cousin. I cheated by doing a crossover.  
  
And then, I was cursed with an idea too bad to put up and too good to waste. Argh.  
  
So, if you don't like Beyblade and think I am wasting my butt off on this, tell me so in a nice way. I'll listen to you if you don't make it insulting. Fair enough?  
  
Remember: I do not actually watch Beyblade so I based this on stuff my cousin told me and slight research. Don't blame me if it goes wrong.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Sakura's beyblade spun incisively to the left. As the opponent's blade jerked toward her direction, she made one swift move and the blade was down.  
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
"Winner, the Tomoeda team!"  
  
"Good job, Sakura!" Madison said happily.  
  
"All right, Avalon, you won! We won't lose!" Mei Lin said, pushing Madison to face Sakura.  
  
Eriol found it funny, but Li acted like he didn't care.  
  
At least he tried to.  
  
"Your next opponents," said Madison. "A team called the Bladebreakers. They're very good, I hear, but you can beat them, don't worry!"  
  
"Thanks, Madison," Sakura said. Her best friend believed in her, and that's what she cared about. 


	2. Kai knows Tomoyo?

¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Who're our next opponents, chief?" Tyson asked Kenny.  
  
"Some group called the Tomoeda Team," Kenny responded, typing up a new file on Dizzi.  
  
"They'll be no problem," Tyson said confidently.  
  
"I'm still going to practice, though," Ray announced.  
  
"Did you say Tomoeda?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sure," said Kenny. "Know the team?"  
  
Kai grabbed the clipboard. He read the names.  
  
Li Showran - Leader  
  
Meilin Rae  
  
Sakura Avalon  
  
Eriol Hiiragazawa - Substitute  
  
Kai sighed in relief. At least SHE wasn't there.  
  
But then something at the bottom caught his eye.  
  
Madison Taylor - manager/organizer  
  
Dread filled him faster than a monkey scampers when it sees a banana.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Sakura! Stay still, I might poke you!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Can't say she didn't warn you, Avalon."  
  
"I'm sorry, Madison," Sakura said, sheepish.  
  
"There," said Madison, pinning the last piece unto place.  
  
The costume was great. Smooth and easy to move around in, and yet stylish. A kind of Oriental pattern and style to match Mei Lin and Li.  
  
Eriol declined politely and didn't have Madison make him a costume. But he complimented her.  
  
"Another good job, miss Taylor."  
  
"Thank you, Eriol. And don't call me Taylor, we've known each other for a while already."  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
The day of the tournament came. Kai dreaded it, but he effortlessly hid it.  
  
"Max, you're up first," said Kenny. "Against someone called Meilin."  
  
"No sweat, chief," Max said, mirroring Tyson's confidence.  
  
Meanwhile Kai was eyeing the other team. He cringed as he saw Madison. He tried to hide but it was too late. She had seen him.  
  
She waved.  
  
He ignored her, hoping no one else saw. But then.....  
  
"Hey, Kai, I think that girl with the camera is waving at you," Tyson said. "You know her?"  
  
He didn't reply, but he stiffened inside. It was going to happen, he just knew it. Three, two, one...  
  
"Ohhh! Kai's got a girlfriend!"  
  
Kai threw them murderous looks.  
  
Losers were so predictable.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨° 


	3. Mei Lin vs Max

¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"First up, it's Max of the Bladebreakers against Meilin of the Tomoeda Team!"  
  
The crow cheered.  
  
"We all know about Max's awesome bit beast, Draciel!"  
  
The crowd cheered again.  
  
"But take a look at Meilin's record. Two loses as opposed to eighteen wins!"  
  
"And without a sign of a bit beast hidden in there!"  
  
More cheers.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Mei Lin grasped her beyblade.  
  
"Set!"  
  
Mei Lin grinned. "So long, sucker."  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
The tops met in air, violently hitting each other. But neither one wavered.  
  
"Draciel!" Max commanded. His bit beast responded easily.  
  
"You're good," Mei Lin said sincerely. "But I'm better!"  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"I don't get it at all, chief," said Tyson. "That girl hasn't even got a bit beast, but she isn't getting beaten at all."  
  
"Dizzi's working on it," Kenny said. "I don't get it either, though."  
  
"Look at her," Kai said. "She's not too happy with the results either."  
  
They looked. Truth be told, she was looking annoyed that she hadn't won yet.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Sakura and Madison were cheering, Eriol was looking amused, and Li looked skeptical.  
  
"She should have won by now," Li said.  
  
"Give her time. This team isn't like the rest, my cute relative."  
  
"I know this team is not what it seems. And don't call me that."  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
The smile had disappeared from Mei Lin's face. She was concentrating, hard.  
  
Her thoughts began to vary.  
  
If I lose, I won't be able to face Li.  
  
Heck, I won't even be able to face Avalon.  
  
I can just imagine the smirks on their faces.  
  
Mei Lin began to sweat.  
  
"Nukuru!" she said loudly. Her Beyblade reacted. "We'll need to do Plan B!"  
  
Afterward everyone agreed that her top spun faster.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked Kenny.  
  
"Her bit beast is coming out, I think," Kenny said, typing frantically on Dizzi.  
  
"Uh guys? That doesn't look like a bit beast." Max pointed.  
  
A red glow erupted from the top. It took awhile, but they could soon see a strange image.  
  
"It's a lady?" Ray blinked.  
  
Tyson started laughing.  
  
Kenny sweat dropped. "Uhm, it does seem weird."  
  
"Well, yeah," Tyson said between laughs. "Are we suddenly playing Beauty and the Beast?"  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Dizzi said. "That's not a Bit Beast. It's a Bit Guardian."  
  
"Really?" Kenny asked. "I've heard of those. They should be ultimately stronger."  
  
"What? Then Max is in trouble!"  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Ruby Moon!" Mei Lin called. Her blade hopped around, avoiding offense attacks and viciously making comebacks.  
  
Max frowned. He needed to survive somehow...  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
Ok, it all comes to this: what have I got that she doesn't?  
  
The bit guardian was floating around, attacking from all sides.  
  
Max's Beyblade suddenly bumped a ramp.  
  
It jumped, and then he noticed something.  
  
Her blade can't attack from under properly.  
  
He smiled. He got a plan.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"I'm going to win!" Mei Lin shouted. Ruby Moon launched another attack.  
  
Draciel jumped a ramp again.  
  
No, she couldn't attack yet...  
  
But his blade swooped down on hers.  
  
"No!"  
  
Ruby Moon bounced, and she lost.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"I lost..."  
  
Mei Lin sank to her knees.  
  
"The Bladebreakers win the first round!"  
  
Me Lin was afraid to face her team. After all the boasts, the taunts, and her spotless record...  
  
"Hey," someone said.  
  
She looked around. It was Max.  
  
"Good game," he said, and he meant it.  
  
"Thanks," said Mei Lin. She sighed, but she meant it too.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Thankee, till my next chapter.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. It wasn't so bad to write up. 


	4. Sakura vs Ray

¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Don't worry about it," Madison told Mei Lin, seeing the distorted look on her face.  
  
But she did. She knew she would have had to face them sooner or later, and she didn't want to spend the entire tournament avoiding them.  
  
Let me get this over with.  
  
She walked toward her team.  
  
There was silence for a moment. And then:  
  
"You were great!"  
  
Mei Lin was surprised. She wasn't even sure if it was because of the words or because of the person who said the words. It was Sakura.  
  
Well, actually, it WAS something Sakura would have said but she didn't expect it after she treated her unfairly.  
  
"But I lost," Mei Lin said, upset.  
  
"Why does it matter so much?" Li asked suddenly. "Winning isn't everything."  
  
Mei Lin saw right through him, of course. Everyone knew that he loved to win. But she was grateful.  
  
She smiled. And Yelan wonders why I love him so much.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"So what's the lowdown on those Bit Guardians?" Max asked.  
  
"Hard to say," Dizzi replied. "Much rarer than Bit Beasts, but as you can see they aren't that much more powerful."  
  
"Good to know!" said Tyson. "Now we can beat them!"  
  
"Whoa there, Mr. Confident. It won't be that simple. Don't underestimate them. They all have clean records without even using the Bit Guardians."  
  
"Next up," interrupted the speaker. "Ray of the Bladebreakers against Sakura of the Tomoeda team!"  
  
"Another girl," said Tyson cheerfully. "Piece of cake."  
  
Kai thought otherwise. She was after all, Madison's best friend.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Good luck, Sakura," Madison called.  
  
"Avalon!" Mei Lin yelled after her. Sakura turned around, nervous.  
  
"Y-yeah?" What did I do now?  
  
"Win this one, alright?"  
  
The tenseness melted. "Sure."  
  
Eriol poked Li. "Wish her luck."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
That's what he replied, but nothing could match the red shade he turned into.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"As you can see, Ray's Driger even has it's own fan club. Everyone enjoys battles with Ray vs. Mariah. But now he's battling somebody new, with something never seen before. Our information just came in. They don't use Bit Beasts in the Tomoeda Team, but Bit Guardians!"  
  
"That's right. We haven't seen Sakura's yet, but she does refer to her Beyblade as Kero. Everyone's anticipating the revealing, that is if Driger is good enough!"  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"What does he mean?" Tyson said, indignant. "Of course Driger is good enough! Ray's the best! After me, sure, but still real good!"  
  
Several wanted to hit him, but Ray was trying to concentrate.  
  
They faced each other. Ray studied the girl. She looked nervous, but determined.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
He frowned. Something wasn't right. Well, not exactly wrong, but unusual.  
  
"Set!"  
  
That's when he noticed that she didn't have any launcher. How was she going to launch her Beyblade?  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
He launched his Beyblade quickly but expertly, and looked up just in time to see her.  
  
Out of nowhere, a wand appeared, some kind of scepter with a star. She twirled it skillfully like a baton and the Beyblade was in the bowl in no time.  
  
"Where'd the fairy wand come from?" Tyson asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Dizzi's camera isn't such a super piece of technology, but I think she caught it on video," Kenny said. "Let's watch it."  
  
They all crowded around it. The video was put on and they watched.  
  
Sakura was there. And then her hand went to her neck, a bright light flashed, and then they could see her wand launching the Beyblade.  
  
"She's fast!" Max commented.  
  
"Dizzi can break it down," said Kenny. "But it will take awhile."  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Sakura was nervous. If she lost, then it was all over.  
  
"Kero!" she called. "Attack!"  
  
Kero jumped on one of the bumps and landed on Driger, but it was old news. Driger, in turn, spun around and tried knocking Kero into a short abyss.  
  
"You're good," her opponent, known as Ray, remarked. She was too tense to reply.  
  
"This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen. These two are not using their full power, but they are still bringing on a fierce battle."  
  
"I got something," Kenny said. "Here, watch."  
  
The scene entranced everyone. Sakura's hand flew to her neck, and grabbed a kind of key pendant. It magically grew larger, into the wand, during the flash. And then she launched the Beyblade with the wand.  
  
"Magic?" Tyson asked, amazed.  
  
"Looks like it," said Kenny. "But there has GOT to be some logical explanation."  
  
Kai frowned. He looked at Madison, who was filming everything.  
  
Arms crossed, he waited in peace until the end.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Sakura was truly anxious now. She was afraid to lose. What would her teammates say? Mei Lin? And Li? Li was nice to Mei Lin, but Sakura suspected that it was because Mei Lin was his cousin AND not everything would be over if she lost.  
  
Panic surged through her. "Kero! Transform!"  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"What is that?" Kenny turned at a bright light. "Her Bit Guardian is transforming?"  
  
"What is this?" Ray said, shielding his eyes from the light.  
  
"Cerberus! Release!"  
  
Ray reacted. "Driger, go!"  
  
Cerberus prowled. Sakura waited for the right moment, and---  
  
"Go, now!" she yelled.  
  
With one swift movement, Driger lost.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"How'd that happen?" Tyson was going crazy.  
  
"Dizzi got it on video again," said Kenny. "Here's what happened: after the transformation, Driger reacted and came out. Cerberus evaded all the attacks, and waited for one second after one of the attacks. Driger had no time to react at that point."  
  
"There's no way she could be that fast!" Tyson said.  
  
"And surprisingly speed isn't her point of strength. The Bit Guardians react to emotions, but they seem to also have their own personalities."  
  
"Isn't that just like Bit Beasts?"  
  
"Yeah, but in this case there can be clashed personalities with the human. Theirs were synchronized pretty good."  
  
"I still think it's like the Bit Beasts."  
  
"Yeah, but the Bit Beasts have points of defense and offense, etc. This one bases its strength mainly on the personalities."  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Good job, Sakura!" Madison said. "And I filmed the whole thing."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said.  
  
"Good job, Sakura," said Eriol. Li glared tentatively at the smiles they exchanged. But he was growing more observant. I can't sit back forever and watch them be friends.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I KNOW this is a lame place to end. But bear with me.  
  
Thank you to the reviewers, I love you all. But I can't answer your questions or do what you want to happen in the story, that would spoil it! Don't worry I have everything planned!  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨° 


	5. Li vs Tyson

¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"And next up is Li against Tyson!"  
  
The crowd was getting even more restless. How exciting! Maybe with luck they could see Li's Bit Whatchamacallit as well.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Good luck, Li," Sakura said cheerfully. Madison seemed to find it funny, because Li turned scarlet. Of course our dense little cherry blossom didn't notice.  
  
"Deciding round!"  
  
"Li vs. Tyson!"  
  
Annoying voices were talking excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get on with it," said Li, pulling out his sword.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Whoa, check out King Arthur," Max remarked.  
  
"That's his launcher? This team sure is unusual," Kenny said, interested.  
  
"Your mom would love this," Dizzi said, meaning Max.  
  
"So Kai," Ray said with a tone much like Tyson's.  
  
Kai winced. They were hanging around each other too much.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell us how you know that girl, or are you going to wait till Tyson goes over there himself?"  
  
Kai wanted to punch him, really, but he just made a note to hurt Tyson twice as hard later on.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Set!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
Li swung his sword expertly. The blade landed perfectly, as practiced.  
  
"Obedient," Li remembered commenting the first time he had mastered it.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "Aaattaaack!"  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Wow!" said Sakura. "They're both really good!"  
  
"So have you finally decided to give him credit he deserves?" Mei Lin asked nastily.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked, clueless.  
  
Mei Lin lessened the meanness. She smiled, amused. That girl is so...  
  
"Dense," she sighed. She looked over at the opposition. "Hey, Madison, I think that guy is looking at you."  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
The battle had been going on for a while, but people were still at the edge of their seats.  
  
Kenny was still over-thinking up a strategy.  
  
"That one has got to have a weak point!" he said in frustration. "But he's shown nothing so far..."  
  
"Don't kill yourself trying, Chief," Max said, trying to calm him.  
  
And then they all turned to watch Tyson launch another attack...only to miss again.  
  
Sweat drops all around.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"No good," said Mei Lin. "This will never end."  
  
"You can say that again," Madison sighed.  
  
"No good," repeated Mei Lin. "This will---"  
  
"I didn't mean it literally!"  
  
Sakura got up.  
  
"Go, Li!"  
  
Well...instead of being encouraged like she intended...he kind of got distracted...  
  
"That was too close!" Mei Lin said. Can't let it happen again. She clamped her hand over Sakura's mouth.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Uh, guys," Kenny looked ready to laugh. "Dizzi found his weak point.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"That girl...well, I think Li likes her..."  
  
It took a minute, but then Ray and Max burst out laughing.  
  
"I get it," said Max. "That isn't going to help Tyson, though."  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
On the other side, Eriol was smiling. Well, OK, he was always smiling but there was a difference that time.  
  
"What?" Madison asked.  
  
"The other players found out about Li's weakness," he said, meaningfully looking at Sakura.  
  
Madison and Mei Lin found it funny. Sakura was too busy watching Li.  
  
Mei Lin had to tell her that she might bother him if she broke his concentration for cheering.  
  
"We can turn it into a strength," said Madison.  
  
"Good idea," said Mei Lin. "But how?"  
  
"I'll help," said Eriol, who loved entertainment.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"OK, the Tomoeda Team find something funny as well," said Kai.  
  
"Who cares, Kai? Point is, we need to find another weakness of this guy."  
  
Kai would have never admitted it, but that wasn't exactly why he spoke up.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, Madison?"  
  
"Come here a minute."  
  
Okay, Mei Lin thought. While Madison distracts Sakura...  
  
She nodded at Eriol.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Hello my cute little descendant," a voice came through Li's head.  
  
"Ack! Eriol....what do you want? I'm busy..."  
  
"Mei Lin has a message."  
  
"For heaven's sake, Li," Mei Lin's all-too familiar voice came. "Do this for Sakura, if you're having trouble."  
  
Sure, it was a lame plan. But it ALMOST worked.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"TIE!"  
  
Li and Tyson both looked lost.  
  
Here's what happened:  
  
Li brought out Spinner Sun, and at the same time Tyson brought out a full blast of Dragoon.  
  
CLASH.  
  
And...  
  
"TIE!"  
  
So, that meant a Sudden Death match.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨° 


	6. Eriol vs Kai

Syaoran was put out, but only comforted by the fact that it was a tie and not a loss.  
  
And Sakura told him he did a good job, so nothing else mattered.  
  
Heh heh. Oops.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"For the sudden death match, we have the substitutes!"  
  
"Eriol of the Tomoeda Team!"  
  
"Kai of the Bladebreakers!"  
  
The crowd reacted.  
  
"Hah! That guy doesn't stand a chance. Kai is way too good."  
  
"Yeah, get of the field, newbie."  
  
Jerks.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Aren't they being unfair to that guy?" Kenny voiced aloud.  
  
Tyson pretended not to hear him, but Max and Ray kinda-sorta agreed.  
  
Kai sure had fans.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Good luck, Eriol," Madison said, cheering him on. When she saw Kai, she cheered for him as well.  
  
He ignored her, of course, but her was ready to smash something.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Set!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
The Tomoeda Team's player seemed to have some kind of scepter like Sakura, except longer. He launched his Beyblade skillfully and almost...magically.  
  
But, to everyone else, it was impossible.  
  
Stubborn old....  
  
Eh? Oh, sorry, off the point.  
  
Anyway, Kai launched his as well, and he was viciously attacking.  
  
What a way to vent out anger. But, one could suppose he deserved it....otherwise he might have blown up...  
  
So they were fighting, Eriol with his eerie smile and Kai with his angry glare.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
The crowd was getting embarrassed, because most of them had expected Kai to win right away.  
  
Serve them right, but of course the author is getting out of the point again.  
  
Aaanywaaay, turning over to the Bladebreakers, they Tyson was going crazy again at the situation.  
  
Big surprise.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"I've told you a million times, Dizzi is working on it," Kenny said to Tyson. "And besides, Kai doesn't appreciate help much."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Max pointed at the kid called Eriol. "Is it just me, or does he look...bored?"  
  
"Not bored," Ray said. "The opposite. Amused."  
  
"So he thinks this is just some kind of game?" Tyson roared.  
  
Sweat drops ensued.  
  
"Tyson, it IS a game..."  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Oh, no," said Madison.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eriol is teasing the opposition again."  
  
Sighs and sweat drops, again.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Well, Madison was right. Not outright taunting, but Eriol was just plain annoying the way he made everything seem so easy to him.  
  
He made Kai feel like he was just going easy on him.  
  
And Kai hated that feeling.  
  
"Dranzer," Kai said, pulling himself together. "Defeat him!"  
  
"Yue," Eriol said calmly. "You know what to do."  
  
CRASH!  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
I laugh at you. Evil cliffhanger! Anyway, only one last chapter to go. Sad, all plot less dreams come to an end. Oh well.  
  
You're lucky I'm not in a bad mood. Otherwise I would have held this ransom for 50 reviews.  
  
But I am NICE. ^_^  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨° 


	7. Confrontation

¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
As soon as the blades hit each other, a vivid light flashed. And then more light ensued, shooting through and blinding everyone.  
  
It was a tense moment. As soon as the light cleared, everyone saw.  
  
Kai won.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"And the winners are the Bladebreakers!"  
  
The crowds cheered.  
  
Eriol still had his secret smile.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Oh, no. It was Madison.  
  
"Congratulations," she said, smiling brightly.  
  
He nodded, arms crossed.  
  
Somebody snickered. Kai looked behind him, and strongly suspected Tyson, but he would deal with that later.  
  
"We planned a win-or-lose party at my house," Madison continued. "Your team's invited. Don't miss it!"  
  
She went back to her side.  
  
And good riddance, Kai thought.  
  
As it turned out, he paid dearly for that because Tyson overheard and couldn't resist a party. After all, where there's a party, there's got to be food.  
  
Great.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
It was Sakura who answered the door.  
  
"Hi!" she said brightly. "Come on in."  
  
"Whoa," said Tyson. "You know, I think I heard her say 'house', not 'mansion'!"  
  
"Madison always does that," said Sakura. And then she was pushed aside by Mei Lin.  
  
"There you are!" the Chinese girl cried out. "There's Beyblade bowls over there, and I want a rematch!"  
  
She grabbed Max by the overall and dragged him away.  
  
"Hey!" Max said, choking. "Uh, guys, I'll see you later."  
  
"I hope you don't want a rematch too," Sakura said to Ray. "I mean, sure if you want to---"  
  
"Nah, it's OK," he said.  
  
"Um, what's he doing?" Sakura asked, pointing at Kenny. He was frantically working on Dizzi.  
  
But it looked funny because he was standing up.  
  
"Actually, we're not sure ourselves," said Ray.  
  
"I'll get him a chair and table," said Sakura.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Kai was trying his best to avoid Madison, but of course that is never easy when you are in her own house. Even if the house is really a mansion as big as an industrial park. Or bigger.  
  
"Are you afraid of me or something?" Madison asked, feigning mock hurt.  
  
"Don't see why you're surprised, after I took off that time ago."  
  
"Yes, you just left without a word. Rude, my mother said, but I tried thinking around it."  
  
He said nothing. What could he say?  
  
"Actually, I don't know why I cared so much. You just came, we took you in-- -" Her smile turned evil. "---we played a few Beyblade games, and then you left."  
  
Meaning, of course, she had beaten him at least once before. Sworn to secrecy, out of the goodness of her heart.  
  
"I'm better now," he growled. And he left, just daring her to follow.  
  
Madison let it go. After all, she had nothing left to say.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
"I think they are finally connecting," Madison said to Eriol. Sakura and Li were talking undisturbed and Li was getting redder.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Let's take a walk."  
  
"OK."  
  
They did, but they didn't go very far. Kenny stopped them.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said to Eriol.  
  
"I know what you're going to say. It's fine, Madison won't tell anybody."  
  
"Fine. Why'd you let Kai win?"  
  
No hesitation at all came from Eriol.  
  
"Simple truth. You deserved it more."  
  
THAT was surprising.  
  
"I never had training for any of these things," Eriol said. "First time I played, I won. And then I won again. And again. And again."  
  
"I don't follow," said Kenny.  
  
"Clow Reed," Madison murmured.  
  
"Put it this way," Eriol said, looking skyward. "The Bit Guardians may not seem like they aren't much stronger than Bit Beasts. Truth is, they are, but they don't win if they don't want to. So it's really up to them themselves."  
  
"And yours didn't want to win?"  
  
"Kind of. They also only follow one person."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Clow Reed," said Eriol, and Kenny fell asleep.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
The rest of the party was great. Mei Lin finally won against Max after three losses. Ray eventually did challenge Sakura again, but Sakura was way too relaxed to fight seriously.  
  
Or maybe because Li had told her something Madison was unable to film.  
  
But, who knows, after all.  
  
As for Kai, well, Madison wasn't surprised when he left early without telling anyone.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
Kenny woke up. His head was on a desk and he was on a comfortable chair.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead," Dizzi greeted him.  
  
He yawned. OK, what was I doing?  
  
But he didn't remember.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
The end. Hah hah, told you it was plot less.  
  
Now, reviewer responses:  
  
Emerald: Ohh, well, I don't like Beyblade, period, but why should anyone be bothered? I did this for my cousin and frankly, he enjoyed it so that's all that matters to me.  
  
Flora: Well, there you go, he did lose, but not because he went overboard. Oh yes, and your guesses were close. And about the cards, see response to Ann below.  
  
Princess Krystal01: You're welcome. I'm just in a good mood. I was in a real b*****y mood when I wrote my other CCS story...("Love Quoted").  
  
White Blossoms: Thank you. Twissed? Or did you mean twisted?  
  
SerenityRules: Well, if you read the first chapter you'll see why I used Eriol...and well, I did a little romance but it isn't romance-centric, so don't kill me. Try reading Love Quoted if you want S+S and even E+T, but I warn you: It was my first fic and I was in a foul mood.  
  
Ann: Well, the whole cards issue is confusing because I put Clow and the guardians in...but it isn't centered on that, so let's pretend it doesn't matter.  
  
Sapphire: As much as I would have liked floods of reviews, my plot less story has ended. Oh, well, thanks anyway, I appreciate it.  
  
MarcFan: Uh, I KNOW the names of CCS, English or not. But I'm not a Beyblade fan, so I don't know their Japanese names. Eriol is Eli Moon, by the way.  
  
Joy: Wow, somebody's actually dying to read....hope you aren't dead yet.  
  
And to anyone else who read and did not review: THANKS!  
  
If you want a more romantic story, my first story is called Love Quoted. A warning for slight angst in an odd way. And for my own bad mood and insulting tone.  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨° 


End file.
